Mango Pássaro
Description= Appearance Mango is an Anthro Flamingo, but is a bit more like his wild cousins to fit his way of life, being more... bipedal than Anthro. He has very light pink feathers, to help him blend in with the clouds. He has yellow eyes with grey pupils and a large/rounded brown beak. His legs are also brown, and he stands at a height of 6'2" tall. He wears a pair of goggles, a large green scarf that he can use to cover his face, a large backpack to store all of his items in, and a pair of green shorts so that he isn't "naked" in public. He wields a large flail with two spiked balls for melee, and uses flaming Oil Bombs for dropping from the sky. Personality 'Laid-Back -' Outside of when attention is necessary, Mango is rather laid-back and calm, not really doing much out of what he's supposed to do. This is probably to conserve stamina for when attention is necessary, so he can do his very best. 'Flirtacious -' When he comes in contact with any female he deems attractive, whatever species it may be, he tends to act flirtacious around them, using bad pickup lines and such. It is unknown whether he does this as a joke, or if he's trying hard to find a new mate. 'Confident -' He tends to be rather confident in almost all scenarios he's put up against, believing that he'll win as long as he works hard enough. This could probably be to impress those around him, and maybe rally them somewhat. 'Atrocious -' Mango can be a rather annoying individual, especially when there is nothing to do. He tends to be rather atrocious by singing poorly, flinging around his flail like it's a toy, and being overly flirtatious. 'Curious -' When there's a scenario that Mango is unfamiliar with in some way, shape, or form, he tends to go investigate to find out what is going on. He just can't help but be curious; knowledge is power after all. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths 'Adaptable -' Being a Flamingo, Mango can walk, swim, AND fly efficiently. This allows him to adapt to many scenarios, and be very deadly in most situations. Not to mention that he has at least one tactic available in each terrain. 'Brave -' Unless the scenario is at least near-impossible to win, Mango will always be up to fighting in most cases. This makes him a rather hard opponent to scare, but he will run away/retreat if he has to. Weaknesses 'Defense -' Mango is completely reliant on speed and offense, and has no tools to help him against being hit. He has no armor, no shields, and no defense spells to defend himself with. He also can't really heal himself either without help or drinking something. 'Overconfident -' Sometimes, Mango's confidence may become bigger than he can handle. From this, he may end up becoming reckless with some of his actions, or maybe get himself into an impossible-to-beat scenario. 'Stamina Regeneration -' Surprisingly enough, Mango can usually have problems regarding stamina. While he has generally high stamina due to such conditions, it can take quite a while for him to regenerate such stamina. As a result, he has to rest longer than most other individuals, and has to wait longer to fight again. |-|Abilities and Skills= Physical High Speed Mango is a very fast individual in all scenarios. His swimming is about average, sufficient enough for escapes. His running is slightly above-average, allowing him to out-do normal individuals but can easily be out-done by natural runners. He is capable of flying very quickly however, only to be outdone by fast birds such as falcons. As a result, this makes him a hard-to-hit target, and makes him able to attack rather quickly. Strong Chest In nature for all birds and bird anthros, their chest muscles have to be rather strong for them to be able to fly. This is no different for Mango. As a result, this allows him to fly rather easily, lift objects with a good amount of strength, and attack with his chest in case he can't use his weapon. This also gives him pretty good stamina. Mental Quick Thinker With such speed, Mango needs a quick mind to be able to react properly to certain situations. As a result, he can make decisions within the blink of an eye, easily picking choices underneath pressure. This allows him to react quickly in combat as well. Strong Sight In flight, a bird should have good sight in order to see their entire surroundings. Mango has really strong sights, allowing him to see things up to a mile ahead of him. Mango essentially has some of the strongest sight out there, apart from birds such as eagles. Skill-Based Flight Like most birds and bird anthros, Mango has the ability to fly. This allows him to easily travel quickly without a carriage, unless a storm is occurring. This also allows him to easily flee from most situations, or have a clear advantage over grounded individuals in combat. Generally, he is very fast at flight, and uses oil bombs as his main weapon in aerial combat. Bartering Since Mango's main job is being a Raider, he has to be able to sell stolen goods at a good price without getting caught. With his many years of experience, Mango has been able to really strike a deal with some charisma and persuasion. And as a result, he sometimes can even fool public shopkeepers to buy stolen goods. Oil Bomb Crafting Since his adolescence, Mango has known how to make an oil bomb from some simple materials, which consisted of a pot, oil, an ignitable string, and some other materials. He uses this weapon primarily for his raids, usually whenever he is attacking from above. |-|History= Childhood Mango wasn't exactly born and raised like most other chicks; in fact, he wasn't really raised at all. Mango was an egg that was left behind by his parents long ago, in the city of Diory. When Mango hatched, he was born into a harsh world that didn't really welcome him almost anywhere. He was given care for the first few years of his life by an old trader named Papaya Pássaro, who never had a child himself. He named him Mango, but he soon died of old age. Later on in his childhood, Mango tried to look for ways to sustain his own life. This included begging, working for odd jobs, and even foraging for necessary materials. However, most of this didn't really work out at all, for he was essentially the Ugly Hatchling of Diory. While the city was mostly composed of birds, no Flamingos were around to care for him. As a result, he's spent most of his childhood as a poor child, one without a future. Hoodlum Mango soon figured out one particular way of life that gave him his fair share of comfort and food, around the age of 11. This way of life was crime, and he loved it. On a daily basis, he proceeded to sneak around the city of Diory, and steal from several stores, using an old and tattered flail he found as a weapon. As he got older, he pulled off bigger heists that were soon grabbing the full attention of the Guard. He also learned from a fellow hoodlum how to create oil bombs. His last heist in Diory was the robbery of the Los Patos Bank at the age of 16, a large bank meant to serve for all of the city. Having bought a new and refined flail meant to be deadly, he proceeded to raid the bank by storm with the help of other local criminals, causing havoc across the city. That day, he ran off with a quarter of the bank's funds, and made him a somewhat notorious and wanted criminal. He has now continued his life outside of the city, living in the skies as a Raider. He has raided many convoys and stores, pillaging them and taking their valuables. He has sold their valuables to others of similar statuses, and profited immensely from them as a result. It is unknown where his money has gone, but it is known that he still lives his life in the way of crime. |-|Relationships= TBA |-|Gallery= TBA Category:Anthros Category:Male Category:Masculine